


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-11 - Bed, Sandwich, Making out.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sheafrotherdon's "Sandwich-makingout-bed" festival. Except the bed comes before the sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-11 - Bed, Sandwich, Making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Festival hosted here: http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/401625.html


End file.
